Los Manuscritos del Destino
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Ha surgido una nueva amenaza para el Santuario y la humanidad entera. Unos manuscritos que sacuden hasta los cimientos del Olimpo han surgido del olvido, y la misión de los chicos dorados es recuperarlos o todo lo que conocemos podría cambiar radicalmente
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya, y todos sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI, yo solo me divierto divagando con los peli azules… XD**

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi primera historia… ¡espero les guste!**

**Los Manuscritos del Destino**

**Capitulo 1 – Los Manuscritos**

Noche de tormenta, rayos y centellas iluminaban el cielo, y estremecían la tierra. El firmamento se hallaba cubierto de nubarrones negros, y gruesos goterones caían en forma de copiosa lluvia que resbala por las escaleras del Santuario.

La región de las 12 casas se encuentra vacía, ya que los 12 guardianes participan de una reunión en el recinto patriarcal.

-La tormenta esta horrible…-murmuro Afrodita apartando un mechón de pelo mojado de su rostro

-Sí, una reunión con semejante tormenta se me hace raro… ¿para qué nos habrán convocado?- pregunto Milo- Es extraño…

-Me huele a problemas- respondió Saga, y un rayo ilumino la habitación a través de la ventana, como coronando su aseveración.

-Yo no lo calificaría como problema, caballeros- Athena hizo acto de presencia, a lo cual todos hincaron la rodilla en el suelo, en señal de respeto- síganme.

Athena los guio hacia un rincón, en el cual había una mesa de considerables proporciones, con una silla para cada caballero, y una para ella en la cabeza.

-Hagan el favor de tomar asiento caballeros, tenemos que tratar un asunto importante- Shion tomo su lugar, detrás de la silla que ocupaba Athena, mientras lentamente los demás se disponían en los demás lugares.

-Lamento haberlos sacado de sus templos con semejante tormenta, pero como les ha dicho Shion, debemos tratar un asunto importante-Athena tomo la palabra

-¿Estamos _otra vez_ en problemas?- aventuró Aioros, soltando por fin la pregunta que bailaba en los labios de todos y cada uno de los caballeros desde que Shion los había mandado llamar hacia unos minutos

-Como dije, aún no es un problema… pero puede convertirse en uno si no tomamos las debidas atenciones- Athena trató de parecer segura, pero su rostro se notaba preocupado

-Mi Señora, ¿puede explicarnos de que se trata todo esto, exactamente?- pidió Saga

-A eso voy Saga…- de las manos de Shion, Athena tomo un pergamino, un pedazo grande de papel que aparentaba tener muchos años, quizás siglos, debido al estado de conservación de su amarillenta superficie, y lo extendió sobre la mesa

-¿Que se supone que es eso?- pregunto Mascara acercándose para ver mejor el pergamino- Es… ¿un mapa?

-Un mapa de la antigua Grecia…- contestó Camus mirando más de cerca el mapa- ¿No es así?

-En efecto Camus, es un mapa del antiguo territorio que ocupaba Grecia… y también es un mapa del territorio conquistado por Alejandro Magno- respondió Athena, mirando el pergamino- Como verán, aquí están marcadas las principales ciudades fundadas por el…

-Disculpe mi señora, yo soy italiano, pero conozco bien la historia griega. ¿De qué nos sirve esto? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el problema que nos reúne?- la voz de Mascara resonó en medio del silencio

-Sí Mascara, tiene que ver, forma parte de mi explicación- con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, prosiguió- Nuestro objetivo es recuperar unos manuscritos.

-Con todo respeto mi Señora… pero me parece absurdo movilizar a toda la Orden Dorada, para recuperar unos simples manuscritos-Mascara replicó- Este tipo de misiones son trabajo de los santos de menor rango…

-¡Mascara! ¡No cuestiones las decisiones de Athena!- Afrodita lo reprendió- Déjala terminar

-Lo que debemos recuperar, naturalmente no son cualquier clase de manuscritos…-Athena levanto la vista, y la poso sobre cada uno de los caballeros-

-¿Esto tiene que ver con los dioses verdad?- más que una pregunta, lo que dijo Kanon fue una aseveración- Esto se está poniendo complicado

-Déjenme explicarles… ¿han oído hablar de algo llamado el Hado?

-¿El Hado? – La cara de Shura expresaba la misma confusión de los demás- ¿El destino?

-Sí, el destino. Las Parcas, son el destino, el destino inexorable, en cambio, el Hado, es el destino el cual podemos cambiar…

-Los manuscritos de los cuales hablas Athena, ¿tienen que ver con el Hado?- pregunto Mu-

-Si, en esos manuscritos, esta relatada la fórmula para cambiar el destino…

-¿Con esos manuscritos alguien puede manipular el destino?-pregunto Aioria- ¿Eso acaso no lo hacen los dioses?

-Aioria, el Hado, está por encima de la voluntad de los dioses. No somos completamente omnipotentes, también estamos sujetos a esa fuerza misteriosa…

-¿Los manuscritos están perdidos? En efecto Athena, la situación es peligrosa…-Aioros afirmó

-Se dice que Eris le robó a Nix, su propia madre, el secreto del Hado, y lo escribió en esos manuscritos, ella planeaba hacerse con el titulo de señora del Olimpo, pero para eso debía esperar, así que tomo un águila, los deposito en una de sus patas y dejo al ave libre. Esta vino a la tierra y se posó en un oasis, en el Templo de Zeus-Amón- Athena señalo el punto en el cual se encontraba el templo según el mapa- Allí guardaron los pergaminos hasta la llegada de Alejandro Magno… y desde allí ya no sabemos qué sucedió con ellos. Quizás se los llevo Alejandro, que proclamaba ser el hijo de Zeus… quizás los robaron los árabes en su asedio a Egipto…

-¿No pudieron haberlos destruido?-pregunto Milo- ¿Eso no es factible? Han desaparecido durante mucho tiempo…

-Así lo creí yo, pero recientemente la fundación Kido, ha sido invitada a participar en una gala de beneficencia en Egipto, la fiesta se hará en la mansión de un importante jeque, y se expondrá una rara pieza de su colección… un manuscrito indescifrable

-El manuscrito de Eris?- Milo

-Si Milo, estoy segura de que se trata de ese manuscrito… además he sentido a los dioses inquietos- Tan solo es una hoja, aun nos faltarían 2 mas, pero igual estaremos en ventaja

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan a seguir?- pregunto Aldebarán

-Más bien… ¿qué papel ocupamos en el plan…?- pregunto Shaka- Ya lo tiene todo planeado ¿verdad mi señora?

-Sí, ya esa todo planeado. Mañana partirán Milo, Saga, Aioria, y Aioros como mis delegados, además contaran con el apoyo de dos santos de plata. Su misión es encontrar y traerme el manuscrito, para que yo pueda destruirlo, el resto se quedara en el santuario para protegerlo de eventuales problemas secundarios.

-¿Es todo?- preguntaron casi al unísono todos ellos

-Si caballeros… espero que esto sea todo…-Athena suspiro- pueden ir a descansar, mañana será un día ajetreado para todos…

Todos se levantaron, y reverenciaron a la diosa antes de marcharse a sus respectivos templos. En poco tiempo, la sala queda vacía, pues Athena mando a descansar a Shion, y solo ella quedo sentada en el trono, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Esto es mucho más grave de lo que diste a entender, verdad Athena?- Saga expuso su inquietud sin rodeos

-Me temo que si Saga…-Athena se incorporó y camino en dirección al gran ventanal- los demás dioses ya se han enterado de esto… y han empezado a movilizarse. Hera, Artemis, Apolo… ellos ya enviaran a sus guerreros a conseguirlos… y yo debo estar un paso delante. Ustedes son los más aptos para esta delicada situación, les pido prudencia Saga… por favor, no quiero que Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu se enteren… ellos no deben saberlo, así es mejor

-Agradezco su confianza…-Saga dio una pequeña reverencia- me retiro Athena…

Cuando Saga dio media vuelta, con intención de salir, la voz de la diosa lo retuvo

-¡Saga, espera!

-Si Athena?- respondió él

-Confío en ti, cuídalos y tráemelos a salvo de nuevo… no quiero volver a perder a ninguno- el rostro de la diosa se mostraba suplicante

-Lo prometo Athena….-respondió Saga

-Ah… y Saga…-Athena tomo la mano del caballero entre las suyas, y las apretó con fuerza mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban de forma penetrante- cuídate y asegúrate de volver a salvo también tú…

-Hare todo lo posible Athena… volveremos todos… y con la misión cumplida…-aseguro el peli azul

-Pues bien… en ese caso, solo me queda decirte que descanses…-Athena seguía sin soltar la mano de Saga- y recuerda tu promesa. Mañana por la mañana volveremos a hablar para ultimar los detalles. Que tengas buena noche

Athena soltó la mano del caballero, y se retiro a su habitación. Por unos minutos, Saga quedo en el recinto, con la expresión confundida, y una sensación de vacío en las manos.

¿Qué había sido eso?

El geminiano sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de espantar los pensamientos y se dirigió a la puerta, para ir santuario abajo hasta su templo, después de todo mañana seria un día agitado y debía descansar. Pronto iniciarían una nueva aventura, que quizás implicase poner en peligro sus vidas por Athena… de nuevo.

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo… a mí me gusto escribirlo, se que esta corto, pero fue una linda experiencia, y será más linda aun si me dejan un lindo review: D recuerden que es mi primera historia, ¡no sean tan duras!**

**Las quiere, Ladygoldengirl ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los Manuscritos del Destino**

**Capitulo 2 – La ayuda de los mares**

El mar estaba tranquilo. Bueno, tranquilo para ser el Santuario Marino

A excepción del suave murmullo de la marea, todo estaba en calma. De esa misteriosa calma que precede a la tormenta.

Los Generales estaban en el Pilar Principal, participando de una reunión con su señor Poseidón por lo Thetis quedó a cargo de la entrada. Los demás habitantes del santuario marino cumplían sus respectivas labores normales.

Mientras tanto, envuelta en una capa gris, una esbelta figura se disponía a cruzar la entrada, en dirección al templo. La figura se movía con una lentitud que denotaba seguridad, como si conociera a la perfección el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de entrada, y después de un minuto de espera, las abrió y cruzo el largo pasillo que daba al Salón del Trono. Éste aparentaba estar vacio, pero de entre la penumbra, la figura de una menuda mujer de largos cabellos rubios y mirada fiera, hizo acto de presencia, amenazando al intruso con el tridente que llevaba en la mano. De un rápido movimiento, la mujer llevo el filo del arma en dirección al cuello del intruso, al tiempo que le interrogaba:

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo irrumpes así en los dominios del todopoderoso Señor de los Mares?_

La figura envuelta en la capa gris, lejos de inmutarse, aparto el filo del arma a un lado, y siguió su camino, ignorándola.

La joven del de pelo rubio, sorprendida por la actitud despreocupada del intruso volvió a posicionarse frente al él, cortándole el paso y amenazándolo con el tridente de nuevo:

_-Habla ahora, esta es tu última oportunidad. Nadie puede ir más allá de este pasillo, sin mi consentimiento. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¡RESPONDE!_- ¿quién era ese extraño? Era más que evidente que no se trataba de alguien común y corriente, es más, quizás no fuera alguien común...

_-¡Haz silencio Thetis!-_ la figura por fin respondió- Necesito ver a Poseidón en este momento.

_-¿S-señora Anfitrite?-_ susurro Thetis, confundida- _¿Es usted? ¿Ha vuelto?_- Thetis no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. La mismísima emperatriz de los mares se hallaba frente a ella después de tanto tiempo de ausencia

_-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quien más podría ser?_- respondió mientras se quitaba la capa y dejaba al descubierto la esbelta figura que poseía. Su delicada piel lucia en leve bronceado, y su rostro enmarcado por abundante cabello castaño y lacio, lucia apurado- _Thetis, haz el favor de dejarme pasar, quiero ver a tu señor en este momento_

_-Por supuesto mi señora…-_Thetis se arrodillo en el suelo_- disculpe mi insolencia, es que creí que era un intruso… envuelta en esa capa gris…_

Anfitrite sonrió a la joven sirena.

_-No te disculpes Thetis, cuidar de mi marido es tu deber… mas ahora me voy, traigo prisa_- pero no dio más de dos pasos hasta que volteo de nuevo, y posando sus ojos color turquesa sobre Thetis sonrió de forma picara- _Es un gusto verte de nuevo Thetis, volver a casa se siente tan bien…_

_-También es un placer para mí volver a verla, mi señora Anfitrite_- respondió Thetis, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- _¿No quiere que la anuncie con el señor? Él está en una reunión con los Generales_

_-Querida, creo que no necesito anunciarme para ver a mi marido…_- la diosa dejo escapar una carcajada burlona, y siguió su camino a través del pasillo que la guiaría a la sala del trono. Miraba a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo que había cambiado allí, mas no hallo nada. En efecto, Poseidón era muy austero y estar tanto tiempo encerrado en esa vasija no había ayudado en nada. Pero a pesar de todo, Anfitrite lucia una sonrisa en el rostro, pues como le había dicho a Thetis, estaba feliz de haber regresado a su casa.

…

El salón que antecedía al pilar principal, hacia las veces de salón de trono, y allí se efectuaba la reunión del dios de los mares con sus generales. Extrañamente el ambiente parecía tenso, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo de suma importancia.

Cuando Anfitrite hubo llegado al pie de las escaleras, sonrió al ver que las puertas que daban al trono, estaban cerradas_. _Suspiro, y aguardo un minuto antes de abrir las inmensas puertas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Quién demonios osa interrumpir de esta manera!- pregunto Poseidón levantándose de su puesto- Creí haber dejado en claro que no quería molestias…

-¡Poseidón! No puedo creer que me recibas de esta forma después de tanto tiempo…-contesto la diosa, avanzando hacia ellos- Generales… es bueno volver a verlos. Ya se han hecho hombres, la última vez que los vi eran unos críos aún, quizás ni siquiera me recuerden… Pero ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones, les pido que me dejen a solas con su señor, necesito hablar con él

Los generales, dirigieron su mirada hacia su señor, confundidos por las palabras de la misteriosa mujer que parecía conocerlos a todos. ¿Quién era ella? Poseidón les indicó que salieran del salón, y ellos acataron la orden, en medio de murmullos.

Cuando la sala estuvo vacía, el dios rompió el silencio

-¿Anfitrite? ¿Acaso eres tú?- el rostro del señor de los mares estaba confuso

La diosa subió los escalones hasta llegar a él, y lo abrazó

-Yo misma, como puedes comprobar-Anfitrite sonrió complacida al ver al dios del santuario marino- Querido que bueno es ver que ya has despertado del todo… no sabes cómo te he extrañado

-Digo lo mismo Anfitrite- Poseidón poso sus ojos en la figura de su joven y mítica esposa- Tanto tiempo lejos de ti y te encuentro tan hermosa

-Tu comentario me pone feliz querido… y también me alegra encontrarte de buen humor-respondió la joven diosa, luciendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro- volver a casa es tan bueno, extrañaba todo esto… aunque la situación actual creo que no es la mejor…

-¿A qué te refieres Anfitrite?- pregunto Poseidón, mirando fijamente las turquesas que su esposa tenía como ojos-

-Sabes que después de todo el lío de que Atenea te encerró en la vasija tuve que huir a donde mi padre Nereo… allí estuve todo este tiempo, mas al enterarme que por fin habías despertado, decidí regresar. Cuando volvía mi padre me dijo que el Olimpo estaba revuelto, y que los dioses estaban inquietos… ¿sabes algo al respecto? Eso es evidentemente algo raro, pues pocas son las cosas que los distraen de su rutina diaria de disfrute y diversión…

El semblante de Poseidón, que antes se mostraba indiferente cambió, por uno de sobresalto, pero luego reemplazo esa expresión por una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Anfitrite, ¿el Olimpo esta revuelto y tú me preguntas a mí la razón? ¿Ya has considerado que no he ido allí desde hace como 400 años? Francamente esto me parece una completa pérdida de tiempo, pregúntale a alguien más si quieres respuestas…

El rostro del señor del santuario marino volvió a tornarse frio y serio, tal si estuviera hablando solo con algún soldado cualquiera, cosa que molesto bastante a la diosa castaña

-¡Poseidón!-dijo frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo con el dedo índice- no es necesario que finjas conmigo, te conozco perfectamente como para saber que estás informado de lo que está sucediendo allá arriba con los demás. He venido hasta aquí, porque necesito respuestas que mi padre se ha negado a darme, y porque tú eres el único en quien confío plenamente. ¿Puedes darme una respuesta? Y no te atrevas a decir que estoy inventando cosas, porque ambos sabemos que no es así.

El dios del santuario marino contemplo a su esposa de forma enigmática, escrutándola de pies a cabeza, evaluando si hablar o no. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el tomo la iniciativa de romper el silencio.

-¿Sera posible que no puedo esconderte nada?- murmuro él, aun con el rostro serio- es una vergüenza que vengas a darme sermones sobre lo que te digo y no te digo…

-Una eternidad a tu lado me ha hecho conocerte como a mí misma, Poseidón…- contesto Anfitrite- ¿y bien? ¿Me responderás?

-Todo se debe a los manuscritos de Nix…-murmuró Poseidón, mientras volvía a tomar asiento- eso es lo que nos tiene nerviosos a todos…

-¿Los manuscritos de la madre Nix?- Anfitrite se sobresaltó- ¿qué tienen que ver en todo esto? Nunca entendí que tenían de importantes unos simples papeles…

-Ahí se revela el secreto de cómo manipular el destino de los dioses… técnicamente manipular a las Moiras…

-¡Oh! ¿Manipular a las Moiras?- Anfitrite tomo asiento, y suspiro- ¿Y los dioses que tienen que ver en esto? ¿Que acaso no están contentos con lo que tienen?

-Anfitrite, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? El Olimpo esta cimentado sobre traición, Zeus derroco a nuestro padre para poder hacerse cargo del mando del Olimpo ¿Aun no te haces la idea de lo que está sucediendo?

-Ahora lo entiendo… ¿quieres decir que el que tenga los manuscritos en su poder derrocará a Zeus?

-Exactamente…- fue la única respuesta del dios de ojos azules

-Esto es más grande de lo que imaginaba…-Anfitrite miro a Poseidón de forma interrogante- ¿tu estas involucrado en la locura de la búsqueda?

-¡Anfitrite! Claro que no. Yo me siento a gusto en mi reino marino… y sinceramente me importa poco lo que suceda con la parentela de mi hermano menor allá arriba, no quiero quitarle su puesto.

-Poseidón…-Anfitrite abrazo a su marido efusivamente- me alegra tanto que pienses así… no quisiera verte involucrado de vuelta en otra guerra, como la que iniciaste en contra de Atenea

-Hmmph…-murmuro el dios- pero ahora las cosas quizás pinten bastante mal para la joven Atenea…

-¿A qué te refieres con que pintan mal para ella?- la diosa se alejo de su marido, y lo miro con la duda marcada en sus preciosas turquesas

- Hace tiempo, antes de que ocurriera el extravío, Atenea y yo quisimos que Zeus le devolviera los secretos a Nix, pero Hades, Thánatos e Hipnos se opusieron objetando que no debíamos despertar a Nix de su sueño eterno en el Tártaro, pues habría problemas y ya ves lo que ocurrió. Los manuscritos se perdieron en la tierra, Anfitrite. Así que inevitablemente, los dioses o sus guerreros bajaran a buscarlos allí.

-Y Atenea intervendrá…-la diosa completa la frase

-Naturalmente…- contestó él- Atenea, al ser la favorita de Zeus, perderá sus privilegios si él es derrocado, además de que quien sea se alce al poder, querrá manejar la tierra a su antojo, algo que ella jamás permitiría ya que ama demasiado a esos humanos. Un enfrentamiento es casi inevitable…

-A menos de que ella encuentre los manuscritos antes que nadie…- la diosa se mordió ligeramente el labio- quizás debamos ayudarla…- revolvió sus bucles con el dedo, sonriendo angelicalmente a su esposo- ¿qué te parece la idea?

-¿QUE? ¿Sabes que me parece la idea? ¡Una completa locura!- Poseidón se levanto del trono, y fue hasta su esposa- ¿no eras tú la que decía que no debía meterme en guerras? Estas completamente loca Anfitrite…

-Poseidón querido… ella estará sola… pobrecillos humanos… ¿que acaso no tienes compasión?

-No Anfitrite, no voy a ayudarla y no voy a tomar partido alguno en esta situación, que se destruyan entre ellos…

-¿Así que te sentaras aquí a ver como se desata la tormenta?

-Ese es el plan. Elije tu bando, estás conmigo o en mi contra- respondió severo

-Ni contigo ni en tu contra. Ella quizás necesite ayuda, y si nadie se la va a brindar yo lo hare, aunque tenga que hacerlo sola, yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados como tu mientras ellos en su tonta sed de poder destruyen la tierra. Piénsalo Poseidón… si no hay humanos ¿Quién nos llamará dioses? Es una pena que después de tanto tiempo separados no me apoyes en algo que considero justo…-Anfitrite dio media vuelta, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cabizbaja.

¿Cómo era posible que él no entendiera el punto? Era bastante sencillo, ella no estaba a favor de las guerras, pero si eran por una causa justa podía hacer excepciones. Atenea no era una diosa con quien se podía jugar sin salir quemado, y eso muy bien lo sabia ella, que había presenciado el desenlace del último enfrentamiento con su esposo. Lejos de odiarla por semejante acción, Anfitrite comprendió que Atenea no había tenido más remedio que hacer eso, en bien de la humanidad, así que regreso a la casa de su padre Nereo, a la espera de que su esposo despertara de nuevo. Además sus santos habían regresado de la muerte innumerables veces, desafiando la ley del mismísimo Hades, para protegerla a ella y a la humanidad entera. Estaba claro que Atenea era más que indicada para mantener esos escritos a salvo, o eventualmente destruirlos.

-Anfitrite... no es que no te apoye…-el dios la tomó por los hombros, y la hizo voltear, para así fijar sus ojos sobre los de ella- comprende mis razones también… esto va completamente contra mi orgullo, además no creo que mis generales y sus santos trabajen juntos tomando en cuenta los antecedentes…

-Querido… el orgullo es algo que tienes en demasía, y lejos de ser una virtud, ya se ha convertido en un defecto. Esa tonta rencilla que tienes con Atenea desde la época en que se disputaron el patronazgo de la ciudad de Atenas debes olvidarla…

-De acuerdo… la vamos a ayudar… le diré la ubicación del primero de los manuscritos…- respondió Poseidón- espero estar haciendo lo correcto Anfitrite…

-No te preocupes esposo mío, estás haciendo lo correcto, estoy segura de que si Atenea consigue y destruye toda esa información, detendremos toda esta adversa situación en la que nos ha metido la Discordia…

-Ve a llamar a los generales Anfitrite… iremos a visitar al Santuario de Atenea…

-Me parece una gran idea… pero antes, dime ¿en donde se encuentra el primer escrito?

-Anfitrite… ¿has oído hablar del peñón de Gibraltar?

-¿Las columnas de Hércules? ¿Allí está el primer escrito?

-Exacto…-respondió el, mientras su esposa se alejaba en dirección a la puerta.

Soltó un cansino suspiro, el se había prometido no involucrarse en su búsqueda… y ahora ayudaría a Atenea… que ironía.

* * *

><p><strong>¡GRACIAS POR LOS FAVS Y ALERTAS!<strong>

**Next chapter: el inicio de las misiones de los santos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya, y todos sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI, yo solo me divierto divagando con los peli azules… XD**

**Los Manuscritos del Destino**

**Capitulo 3 – El Inicio**

La mañana en el santuario dio inicio de forma brumosa. Una leve niebla cubría todo, mientras lentamente sus habitantes se preparaban para otro día más.

A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, en el coliseo ya se podían apreciar a aprendices y maestros entrenando como de costumbre. Se respiraba una paz normal, pues nadie estaba enterado de la reunión en la que habían participado los dorados la noche anterior.

En un claro contraste con la intensa actividad del coliseo, Las Doce Casas estaban inusualmente silenciosas para la hora, pues los guardianes ya se habían reunido en el templo patriarcal nuevamente, a petición de Athena.

La diosa había solicitado a Shion la máxima discreción posible con respecto a la situación, pues no quería alarmar a todo el santuario, y ocasionar así una especie de locura general. Ella confiaba que no se volvería a desatar una nueva Guerra Santa… contaba con eso.

Hoy era el día marcado para la misión que ella les había encomendado, así que todos estaban presentes para despedir a los compañeros de orden que serian enviados en la búsqueda. Los rostros de los santos lucían exaltados, pues eran víctimas de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, la alegría de la aventura y el reto que representaba la misión, cosa que hacia arder el fuego de sus jóvenes almas, y por el otro, la preocupación debido a la aparente gravedad de la situación en la que se verían envueltos nuevamente.

Saori, como la noche anterior se encontraba sentada en el trono, presidiendo la reunión con sus santos.

En la entrada del recinto del patriarca, un par de soldados que habían quedado de guardia nocturna roncaba a pierna suelta, vencidos por el sueño a la espera de sus relevos.

Más en medio del silencio coronado de ronquidos leves, un haz de luz se encendió, y éste dio lugar a la figura de las deidades marinas. El rostro del emperador de los mares se veía contrariado, mientras que el de su joven esposa lucia una sonrisa confiada y segura de sí misma.

-¿Así que este es el Santuario de Athena?- indagó Anfitrite mientras miraba curiosa a su alrededor- El templo es bastante grande… Poseidón no sabía que aquí en la superficie hace demasiado calor…

-Sí Anfitrite... este es el santuario ateniense…-contesto Poseidón avanzando unos pasos y deteniéndose en las puertas- apura el paso, quiero hacer esto rápido…

-Ah! Al menos podrías intentar cambiar esa cara ¿no?

-Es que aun no puedo creer que me convenciste a que accediera a venir aquí… sigo creyendo que de esto no saldrá nada bueno...

-¡Oh vamos Poseidón, no seas negativo!- lo reprendió la diosa- todo saldrá bien, ya verás que luego te sentirás sumamente satisfecho de haber ayudado a tu sobrina.

-Eso espero Anfítrite… ojala tengas razón.

-Claro que tengo razón querido, siempre la tengo- ambos dioses llegaron frente a las amplias puertas del salón, y cuando Poseidón iba a abrirlas, ella lo detuvo.

-¿No crees que debemos anunciarnos primero?

-Anfitrite… te aseguro que ellos ya saben que estamos aquí- respondió y abrió las inmensas puertas que daban acceso al templo.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación y cuando ambos entraron, se encontraron con toda la orden dorada presente. Los santos habían encendido sus cosmos y se habían dispuesto frente a Athena para protegerla inmediatamente al sentir la presencia del señor de los mares. A medida que estos avanzaban miraban amenazadoramente a la pareja, que sin inmutarse había llegado hasta Saori. Pero antes de que dijeran palabra alguna, Aioria preguntó

-Poseidón… ¿qué han venido a hacer aquí?- el león se adelantó, pero su hermano Aioros lo detuvo.

-Magnifico recibimiento Athena…-respondió Anfitrite ignorando al caballero- pero teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes entre nosotros creo que no se puede esperar menos. Quizás no me creas pero es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo Athena…- el rostro de Athena lucia confuso, y el de sus santos era una copia del suyo. ¿Qué hacían Poseidón y su esposa allí?

-Anfitrite… en efecto, hace ya bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos los rostros…-murmuro acercándose.

Una leve brisa que se coló por el ventanal revolvió las vestiduras de ambas diosas al tiempo que estas se miraban fijamente.

-Si ¿verdad?- Anfitrite rio- es una suerte que las diosas no envejecemos… o si no ya estaría como Hera… jajaja- con la pequeña broma de Anfitrite, el rostro de Athena se relajo un poco, y una sonrisa bailo en sus labios, pero aun así se mostraba recelosa

-¿Y a que debemos mis santos y yo su visita?- indagó

Ante la pregunta de la diosa de la sabiduría, el ambiente dentro del templo se tensó más, si esto era posible. Las deidades marinas se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Poseidón comenzó a hablar.

-Veras Athena… tu estas al tanto de la situación del Olimpo ¿no?- Poseidón observó a la joven diosa y luego paseo sus ojos por todos y cada uno de los caballeros presentes- conozco las razones por las cuales los dioses se han movilizado, y como es natural que tu intervengas en algo así… He venido porque Anfitrite me pidió que te ayude…

-¿Y quien dice que necesitamos tu ayuda, Poseidón?- la voz de Kanon rompió el silencio de los caballeros- ¿Quién nos garantiza que tú no has venido a engañar a nuestra diosa?

Poseidón volteó en dirección a su ex marina y con una sonrisa sobradora en los labios le respondió.

-Tienes razón en desconfiar géminis... o debería decir ¿_**dragón marino**_?- subrayo esta palabra con una profunda mirada- pero lo que he dicho es verdad, quiero prestarle mi ayuda a Athena.

-¿Cómo sabes de los manuscritos, Poseidón?- pregunto Saori-

-Athena, todos lo saben y también sabemos que los demás dioses ya se están preparando… y a juzgar por la pequeña reunión que interrumpimos tu también has iniciado tu búsqueda ¿sí?

-Y en todo esto… ¿qué papel cumplen ustedes? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda piensan brindarle a Athena si es que eventualmente ella la aceptara?- inquirió Camus, ignorando que el dios únicamente se había dirigido a Athena.

-Información caballero… yo sé donde se encuentra una parte de él y estoy dispuesto a brindarle tal información a ustedes.

-¿Y por qué razón? ¿Qué ganan ustedes al hacer eso? No creo que sea por la gracia de ayudar a los demás… debe haber algo detrás de esto… ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?-Saga se mostraba receloso- No tenemos aliciente alguno para confiar en algún dios y menos en usted, que como hace un momento dijo, sus antecedentes de destrucción hablan por sí solos…

-Escúchame bien…- el dios del mar apunto a Saga con el dedo- yo soy un dios y no le debo explicaciones a nadie caballero, y mucho menos al hermano del traidor… dime, ¿acaso no perdonaron a este que incluso se atrevió a manipularme a mí y a ti, su propio hermano? Tú, te aliaste con Hades… Admítelo, ambos, él y tu son unos traidores…

-¡Cállate…!- Saga encendió su cosmos, con la clara intención de atacar al señor de los mares, pero Kanon y Aioros lo detuvieron.

-Cálmate amigo- murmuro Aioros- todos sabemos las razones… tu hermano y tu no son traidores… Athena los ha perdonado…

Saori que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, sopesando las posibilidades, decidió intervenir de una vez.

-¡Basta!- golpeo su báculo en el suelo, y su dorado cosmos de diosa la envolvió- Saga, Kanon, confío plenamente en ustedes no es necesaria una lucha, ni tampoco las ofensas… Poseidón, puedo ver que has venido en paz y que eres un aliado potencial. Con tu información jugaremos seguro y estaré un paso delante de los demás. Acepto tu ayuda…

-Pero Athena… esto puede ser una trampa… ¿Qué ganaría el a cambio de ayudarte?- Milo cuestionó- No veo la razón…

-Nosotros ganamos mucho, caballero- respondió Anfitrite- a mí no me gustan las guerras… y haría todo lo posible para evitarlas, yo también amo a la tierra, y sé que por más que somos dioses, eso no nos da derecho a jugar con sus vidas. Estoy segura que Athena es la mejor para custodiar esos secretos tan peligrosos… por eso obligue a mi esposo a venir aquí. Compréndanlo solo queremos ayudar...

Un profundo silencio se extendió en la sala, mientras los santos sopesaban las palabras de la diosa

-Poseidón… estamos dispuestos a confiar en ustedes por el bien de nuestra diosa Athena, el bien de la humanidad toda y el éxito de la misión- Shion hablo después de haber permanecido callado bastante tiempo- esto es una oportunidad… un as bajo la manga que sabremos manejar.

Los demás caballeros asintieron, acatando la decisión del patriarca, y aceptando la ayuda del dios… aunque todavía albergasen dudas.

-De acuerdo… la primera hoja de las tres originales se halla en la península de Gibraltar… o lo que antiguamente se llamaba "Las Columnas de Hércules"

-Ja, ¿el primero está en España?- pregunto Shura- específicamente en que parte de la península… yo sé que no es muy grande, pero necesitamos una ubicación más exacta, ese lugar se encuentra lleno de turistas y lugares concurridos, además es territorio inglés… no podemos aparecernos así nada más.

-Tienes razón- contestó- pero no se encuentra en la península precisamente… si no que bajo ella- respondió Poseidón con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Debajo de ella? Pero eso es imposible… ¿acaso está enterrado?- Milo preguntó

-No es imposible Milo… bajo la península existe una cueva, que es la entrada a un paso…-respondió Athena-

-Estas en lo correcto Athena. Tus santos deberán ingresar a la cueva y buscar a… a una hechicera.

-¿Una hechicera?-Athena tensó el rostro- No me digas que es…

-Circe…-respondió el señor de los mares- Ella guarda el primer papiro…

-¡Esto es una autentica locura!- contesto Athena- Circe es muy peligrosa... no voy a exponer a mis caballeros a sus hechizos…

-Disculpe mi señora… pero ya nos hemos enfrentado a peores… creo que podemos con ella. Tomaremos recaudos necesarios, no se preocupe- aseveró Aioros, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Aioros…- la diosa aun se mostraba reticente- ¿están seguros?

-Claro que si- respondieron todos casi al unísono- es nuestro deber proteger a la tierra y a usted.

-Pues de ser así… no me queda más que despedirlos, y asegurarles que siempre los acompañare con mi cosmos. La victoria estará de vuestro lado porque actúan conforme a una causa justa. Buena suerte mis caballeros- el cálido cosmos de Athena envolvió a todos los presentes, haciéndoles sentir reconfortados.

-Athena… me retiro, mi labor aquí ha concluido. Espero haber sido de ayuda para ti… y tus caballeros.

-Gracias a ambos- respondió Athena- es bueno saber que están de nuestro lado.

-En realidad Poseidón lo llamaría "neutralidad"-Anfítrite sonrió- pero yo estoy de tu lado Athena, y el no me lleva la contraria… aunque él no lo admita, ha aprendido a valorar más a los humanos-

-Athena asintió- Eso me alegra

Luego de la despedida, los dioses marinos desaparecieron por la puerta, tan rápidamente como llegaron.

….

Minutos después, Milo, Aioros Aioria y Saga eran despedidos por los restantes caballeros de la orden dorada, pues ellos deberían quedarse en defensa del santuario.

-No mueras Aioros… todavía tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- murmuro Shura, mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo

-No te preocupes Shura, todavía me debes las clases de esgrima que me prometiste ¿recuerdas? – Bromeó el arquero- y también me debes esa… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Paella?

-Eres un tonto- sonrió Shura- regresa pronto amigo

-Lo haré- respondió Aioros.

Aioria había ido a buscar a las amazonas que los acompañarían en la misión. Cuando Atenea les había comunicado que los _silver_ de Águila y Ofiuco habían sido designados para acompañarlos, numerosos comentarios surgieron. Mascara de Muerte no pudo evitar decir que era una idiotez que pudiendo ir él o cualquier otro santo, tuvieran que ser ellas. Pero como la orden era de Atenea, y nadie cuestiona sus razones, cáncer tuvo que tragarse su opinión. Por su parte, Aioria estaba feliz por la decisión, considerando su _particular_ amistad con la amazona de Águila, y también con Ofiuco. Después de haberla traído de nuevo al santuario cuando fue herida por su ataque, él había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabras con ella, y descubrir así que Shaina no era la despiadada que tantos, e incluso el mismo creía.

Mientras tanto, Camus despedía a Milo.

-Te cuidado escorpión, Circe es peligrosa… -

-Bah! No te preocupes Camus, tan solo es una mujer, tengo confianza en mí mismo, no puede pasar nada malo…

-Tu excesiva confianza es lo que me preocupa… ella no es solo una mujer. Engañó a varios hombres y sus hechizos y pócimas son peligrosos-respondió el Acuario

-¡Pfff! Olvídalo. Procura no convertirte en piedra de tanta seriedad durante mi ausencia Camus- bromeó Milo- sé que me extrañarás

-No te imaginas Milo…- respondió Camus rodando los ojos y con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro-

En los Gemelos... 

Kanon miraba a su hermano atentamente, mientras el ultimaba los detalles para la partida del grupo. Como todos, Saga vestía prendas normales, adecuadas para salir fuera del recinto de Athena sin llamar demasiado la atención. Tras un minuto de tenso silencio entre ambos, Kanon por fin hablo.

-Saga… ¿qué piensas de todo esto?- su voz sonaba cansina- es más de lo que Athena dio a entender ¿no?

Saga volteó y miro a su hermano unos instantes antes de responder:

-Si Kanon, pero Athena requiere discreción. En efecto, aun no es algo grave pero quizás un paso en falso… y esto se saldría de nuestras manos

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con respecto a esto?

-Pues ir allá, e intentar resolver la misión con éxito. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Eso lo sé… pero Saga, quisiera ser optimista… mas no voy a mentirte. ¿Ya has pensado en los dioses que se involucraran?

-Si… y estoy seguro que podremos detenerlos. ¿Ya lo hemos hecho otras tantas veces no?

-Pero… ¿ya has considerado a Ares?

El rostro del gemelo mayor se torno blanco, y casi podríamos jurar que sus pupilas se contrajeron de la sorpresa que le causo la pregunta de su hermano. Claro que lo había considerado. Desde la primera vez que Athena había hablado de eso, el ya había barajado en su cabeza la posible intervención del sanguinario Ares. Después de todo, si Hera participaba seria natural que su hijo lo hiciera también, tomando en cuenta la rabia que Ares siente hacia su padre por rechazarlo y considerar como predilecta a su hija Atenea, su completa antítesis.

-Si Kanon, y también podré contra él. No voy a cometer el mismo error del pasado y salirme por la vía más fácil. Esta vez lo venceré tal y como debí haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Ya no hay maldad en nosotros Kanon… confía en Atenea hermano.

-Entonces… cuídate- Kanon le dio la espalda, y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al templo de géminis, pero antes añadió- hemos trabajado duro para conseguir esta segunda oportunidad para nosotros Saga, espero que no la desperdiciemos… hermano

-Yo también lo espero hermano….-murmuro saga con una triste sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba a Kanon perderse en la sombra del templo de los gemelos.

….

Mediodía, mas en el cielo no se divisa el disco solar ni se sienten sus rayos porque todo está nuevamente encapotado. El viento parece traer malos augurios, pero todos los ignoran. En la entrada del templo, se habían reunido ya. Al fin era tiempo de partir. Pero antes, Atenea les dirigió unas últimas palabras:

Yo, Atenea soy la que simboliza la justicia en y para el combate, y la razón que domina el impulso. Como tal, guío y sostengo a los que atienden mi causa. Vayan confiados en que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos… y que mi cosmos los ayudara siempre. Sean astutos y no se fíen de nada. Vayan con mi bendición- Atenea extendió su báculo sobre ellos y con una sonrisa los despidió-

Espero que regresen sanos y salvos mis guerreros…-suspiro al viento antes de que Shion le indicara que debían volver al tiempo principal, porque el tiempo volvía a amenazar lluvia.

**Espero les guste… y a esperar el Next chapter :)**

**¡Reviews!**

_**Lady G**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Seiya, y todos sus personajes son obra y propiedad de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI, yo solo me divierto divagando con los peli azules… XD**

**Los Manuscritos del Destino**

**Capitulo 4 – Ases bajo la manga.**

El cielo estaba nuevamente encapotado. Mal augurio para nuestros santos que iniciaban el primer viaje hacia lo desconocido para recuperar el papel que necesitaban.

Resguardados con unas chaquetas solamente, 6 figuras abandonaban el santuario de Athena raudamente. Son como sombras, solo si miraras con atención, te darías cuenta de quienes son, pues la velocidad que llevan dista mucho de ser alcanzada por un simple humano normal. Un poco más abajo, la villa que se encontraba a los pies del santuario se encontraba desierta, lo que al final los favorecía, pues tenían órdenes de no llamar la atención, y pasar desapercibidos; algo que debido a las cajas que llevaban a sus hombros no resultaría nada fácil.

Poco a poco, lo que al principio era una leve llovizna, se convirtió en una tormenta con todas las letras. El viento soplaba con fuerza, revolviendo sus cabellos y mojando sus rostros con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza.

Ninguno de ellos emitió palabra alguna, aunque en sus corazones bullían preguntas para las que deseaban respuestas. Mientras corrían bajo la lluvia, Saga, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo divisó un pequeño resquicio entre dos casas, una especie de callejón. Rápidamente cambio de dirección, y para sorpresa de todos se metió allí. Los demás, imitaron su acción, y penetraron el callejón con rapidez.

Cuando todos estaban ya allí, Saga miro sus rostros, y leyó la duda pintada en ellos. Imagino que estarían preguntándose la razón por la que había cesado la marcha, pero él pronto les daría la respuesta.

-Se preguntaran porque estamos aquí- emitió- pero es porque necesito darles algo antes de que iniciemos el viaje- de la pequeña bolsa que pendía de su cintura, Saga extrajo unos cascabeles, y los repartió entre cada uno de ellos- guárdenlos y no los pierdan a menos que tengan una muy buena razón- ordenó con el semblante serio.

-¿Y podemos saber para qué sirven?- preguntó Milo mirando fijamente el cascabel que pendía de sus dedos

-Me los dio Athena- respondió Saga- sirven para esconder nuestro cosmos, y que a otros dioses les sea _hipotéticamente_ imposible saber lo que estamos haciendo...

-¿Hipotéticamente?- citó Aioros con una ceja enarcada-¿No es cien por cien seguro?

-La princesa Athena me dijo que estos cascabeles contienen una mínima parte de su cosmos, lo que le permite a ella esconder el nuestro bajo el suyo. Si un dios o cualquier otro ente quisieran encontrarnos, deberían poner una atención excepcional pues seríamos casi invisibles…

-¿Invisibles? ¿Somos invisibles para cualquiera, incluso un dios a no ser que este ponga demasiada atención buscándonos?- volvió a preguntar Aioros

-Sí, por eso elegí este callejón para darles esto, pues cuando salgamos de esta ciudad, habremos cruzado la barrera de protección del Santuario y estaremos a merced de cualquiera que quiera poner demasiada atención…

-No sabes lo seguro que me hacen sentir tus palabras, Saga…-murmuró Aioria, colocándose el cascabel en la muñeca

-Es que no estamos seguros al cien por cien…-contesto Saga…-tengan en cuenta que nuestra supervivencia depende de nuestras habilidades y de cómo trabajemos en grupo. Recuerden, somos un grupo, y perder a cualquiera de ustedes no es una opción para mí. Le prometí a Athena que los regresaría a salvo, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-Sí- todos repitieron casi al unísono al escuchar las palabras del mayor. Éstas iban cargadas de un sentido más allá de lo que ellos creían entender.

Para Saga, protegerlos sería como recuperar el tiempo perdido y remendar todos los momentos en los cuales el debía de haberlos protegido, como hermano mayor que era. Pues para el géminis, todos ellos eran hermanos pequeños suyos, niños que ahora ya eran hombres pero con los cuales había compartido su vida, y a los que había protegido, y en ocasiones hasta entrenado. Para Saga, esto era más que una misión importante para la humanidad, sino que también era como una forma de decir "los protegeré a cambio de mi vida, para borrar el tiempo en el que les cause mal". Pero de todo esto que paso por la cabeza del géminis, nada abandono sus labios.

-De acuerdo, en marcha. Tenemos mucho camino por delante- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse de nuevo la chaqueta y avanzar a la salida del callejón.

Con un simple gesto, Aioros ordeno a todos que siguieran a Saga, mientras el iba a la cola.

Por más que el geminiano no hubiese dicho nada, para Aioros, las palabras del gemelo mayor estaban bastante claras. Él comprendía perfectamente el dolor de Saga, y las ansias que tenia de reparar todo lo malo que había hecho con anterioridad, cuando estaba bajo la posesión de Ares. Él tenía una idea muy exacta de cómo debía dolerle aun, podía verlo en sus ojos, porque por mas que se negara a admitirlo frente a los demás, los sentimientos de culpa de Saga eran perfectamente visibles en sus ojos, que como dicen, es la ventana al alma.

Afuera, todavía arreciaba la lluvia. Pero ellos iban demasiado rápido como para sentirla.

Corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, y sin emitir palabra alguna, pues todos estaban sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos e inquietudes; llegaron al puerto. Repentinamente, Saga les hizo una seña con la cabeza y todos dejaron de correr. Sigilosamente se deslizaron tras un gran contenedor, desde donde tenían un dominio visual perfecto de todo el puerto, desde allí podían ver absolutamente todo, pero sin ser vistos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos Saga?- pregunto Milo- vinimos aquí por una razón ¿no?

-Si Milo, tomaremos un barco que nos llevará a Italia…-respondió Saga, señalando con la mirada a un lujoso barco que se encontraba a unos 100 metros de ellos.

La incredulidad se instalo en los rostros de los santos. ¿Un barco?

-¿Y como se supone que subiremos al barco?- pregunto Shaina, que después de haber estado callada durante todo el camino, decidió hablar- No podemos colarnos, porque tarde o temprano nos descubrirían…

-Shaina tiene razón- acotó Marin- ¿tienes algo bajo la manga?

En respuesta, Saga solo sonrió levemente y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones unos papeles- Entraremos con esto. Son los pasajes

Aioros se adelantó y le arrebato los papeles de la mano, y tras verificarlos minuciosamente, inquirió- ¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas, bajo la manga? Jamás me había imaginado que tendrías pasajes… pensé que secuestraríamos al capitán o algo por el estilo…-Aioros sonrió levemente, mirando al ojiturquesa.

-¿En verdad crees que la princesa Athena nos dejaría ir sin antes ayudarnos un poco?- respondió Saga-

-¿Pero como hizo para conseguir estos pasajes en tan poco tiempo?- pregunto Aioria- en verdad, a veces me sorprende…

-Por si no lo recuerdas, ella también además de ser la princesa Athena, es Saori Kido, la _millonaria_ heredera… cuando hay dinero de por medio, las puedes conseguir muchas cosas…

-Esto es genial…-Milo rompió el aire solemne de la reunión, con una sonora carcajada- iremos en barco… siempre he querido hacerlo. Esto será como una especie de vacaciones…- pasó su brazo por el hombro de Aioria, jalándolo hacia sí mismo – ¡será muy divertido, leoncito!

-No lo tomes demasiado en serio, escorpio- murmuró Saga- recuerda que esto no es diversión, estamos aquí por una razón importante.

-Lo sé Saga- respondió Milo cambiando su expresión juguetona por otra más seria- conozco mi misión, y la voy a cumplir a cabalidad.

-No esperamos menos de ti, Milo- las palabras de Aioros, causaron que el escorpio volviera a sonreír, recuperando así su aire juguetón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que estamos esperando? Embarquemos ya, tenemos que realizar la misión lo más rápido posible.

Todos asintieron, y salieron del resguardo que tenían detrás del contenedor. A lo lejos, se divisaba el barco que los llevaría a Italia. La fila de personas que los caballeros habían visto anteriormente frente al barco ahora había mermado considerablemente, indicio de que todos ya estaban a bordo.

Acelerando el paso, llegaron al puente que unía el barco con el puerto. Saga se adelantó, y tras mostrarles los pasajes y cruzar unas palabras con el encargado, pudieron pasar.

Cada uno, tratando de pasar desapercibido, aunque sin éxito, fue a su respectiva habitación, de donde tenían planeado no salir a menos de que se presentase una extrema necesidad.

Shaina y Marín compartirían camarote, así como Aioria y Milo compartirían el suyo, y tanto Saga como Aioros harían otro tanto con el suyo.

Unos minutos después, sintieron como el barco se ponía en marcha, dando así oficialmente inicio a la misión que Athena les había encomendado.

Aunque ellos jamás lo admitirían en voz alta, en sus corazones bullía un sentimiento desconocido, casi tanto como lo era la misión a la que se dirigían. Una mezcla extraña de furor por la aventura, y temor de perder la nueva oportunidad de vivir que Athena les había otorgado, hacia que las expresiones de todos fueran serias y meditabundas.

A simple vista, la misión parecía ser bastante fácil. Pero bajo esa capa superficial se escondía una peligrosidad latente. Circe era conocida por ser una hábil hechicera, y por sus participaciones funestas en las vidas de varios héroes. A ellos nada más les quedaba pedir porque el destino se apiadase de ellos y les facilitase un poco las cuestiones.

Después de todo, eran enviados de Athena ¿no? Eso debería ayudar en algo. _Debería_

…

_Un hermoso castillo hecho del mármol más brillante, se alzaba por sobre una pequeña colina rodeada de un espeso bosque._

_En su interior, en el salón principal, una corte de bellas señoritas sentadas en el suelo cubierto por una fina alfombra roja, clasificaba con suma destreza, atados de hierbas y hojas sueltas._

_Estas eran las legendarias ninfas de Circe. Las únicas que en vez de bordar y cantar, se dedicaban a la botánica y todo lo referente a las hierbas, tal cual como su señora._

_En el centro de la habitación, sentada en un trono hecho de mármol y jade, una hermosa mujer contemplaba el trabajo de las ninfas con suma atención. Ésta dama era la legendaria Circe, famosa hechicera hija del Sol. _

_Sus cabellos eran largos y sedosos, de un color cobre extraño, casi como el color que toman las nubes en el atardecer, cuando cubren al astro rey. Su piel, era quizás más blanca y sedosa que el mármol con el que estaba hecho su palacio y sus ojos eran de un color azul tan profundo, que al mirarlos casi podías imaginártelos como pedazos de cielo. Vestía una delicada túnica verde, que a pesar de ser de la más fina seda era bastante sencilla y corta y se cubría con un manto dorado. Su rostro se notaba cansado, como si hubiera pasado siglos sin moverse de posición. _

_A un rincón de la habitación, un pequeño haz de luz precedió la llegada de la deidad del sol, que sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se mantuvo oculto en la penumbra._

_Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había visitado ese lugar, y para Apolo todo se encontraba exactamente igual. Las mismas cosas en los mismos lugares, y la misma Circe en acompañada eternamente de sus ninfas._

_En medio del trajín normal de las jovencitas, trayendo y llevando hierbas, clasificando filtros, bebedizos y brebajes, nadie se percató de la presencia del dios del sol, Apolo que se había aparecido de repente y sin parsimonia, excepto Circe. Ella había desarrollado la habilidad de predecir cuando él haría su aparición. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía sin ganas de iniciar plática alguna, así que ignoro completamente la figura del dios, a la espera de que él iniciase la conversación y sacara a la luz la razón por la que había decidido ir a visitarla._

_Varios minutos pasaron, en los cuales Circe se limito a ignorarlo, probando su paciencia como siempre lo hacía. Era algo que ella había aprendido a disfrutar. En verdad, enervar a Apolo era bastante divertido y alegraba un poco su tedioso estilo de vida, si es que la existencia atemporal que llevaba se podía llamar vida._

_-Circe…-_

_Por fin, después de cierto tiempo, Apolo decidió hablar. Salió de la penumbra, e inmediatamente, todas las ninfas hincaron la rodilla al suelo en señal de respeto. Solamente Circe siguió impasible en su trono, jugueteando con sus rizos cobrizos._

_-¡Circe! ¿Acaso no me has escuchado?- la voz del dios sonó mas imperativa, cosa que arranco una sonrisa a Circe, que se digno responder_

_-Escucho perfectamente, Apolo. No es necesario gritar._

_Ella seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención, aunque mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Pues creo que es la única forma de que me hagas caso, eres demasiado insolente ¿sabías?_

_-No soy insolente. Eres tu quien está en mis dominios, si yo quiero ignorarte lo haré…_

_Al mirarlos fijamente a uno y a otro, podríamos notar el parecido que tenían entre sí. Físicamente, e incluso en los caracteres eran casi copias perfectas._

_-No te hago nada, porque sé que eres así, y nada que yo pueda decirte te va a cambiar, además he venido por asuntos más… importantes_

_-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas otro bebedizo con el cual conquistar a una incauta humana?- Circe comenzó a reír sonoramente._

_-¡Circe! No me provoques, créeme, ¡no quieres probar la ira de un dios!_

_-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? Yo no te tengo miedo __**padre.**_

_Circe se acerco a Apolo, con la sonrisa sarcástica aun bailándole en el rostro. Mientras Apolo fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza._

_-Discutir contigo, es una autentica pérdida de tiempo, ¿no es así?- suspiró- en todo caso, no estoy aquí para darte ese gusto. Estoy aquí porque quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Has sentido algo extraño durante estos días… algunas visitas inesperadas o algo parecido?_

_-Apolo, mira a tu alrededor. Este sitio ha estado así desde que me desterraron a mí y a mi jardín a esta horrible cueva. ¿Crees en verdad que he recibido alguna visita? _

_-Sí, se que esta cueva ha estado así desde que yo te traje aquí, pero debes entender… solo preguntaba por razones de seguridad… _

_-¡Oh! Ya he captado la razón de tu visita, mi adorado __**padre. **__No te preocupes, nuestro pergamino está a salvo, tal y como ha estado desde que me confiaste su cuidado. Nadie lo tocara jamás… no sin mi consentimiento._

_-Me alegra escucharte hablar así, Circe. Después de todo, eres digna hija mía. Procura que todo continúe así. Pronto regresaré a buscarlo y me lo llevaré, lo voy a necesitar._

_Ella posó su mirada sobre él fijamente, por primera vez en la noche, a causa de sus palabras. ¿Se lo llevaría?_

_-¿Lo vas a necesitar? ¿Para qué?- inquirió._

_-El caos en el Olimpo ha empezado querida Circe, y la hegemonía de mi padre Zeus quizás esté llegando a su final. Todo depende del destino…-una risa afilada adorno su bello rostro- pero ese pergamino hará que la balanza se incline ante mí, y yo dominaré el Olimpo. Considéralo un __**as bajo la manga**_

_Circe contempló a Apolo sin decir palabra alguna. No cabía duda que él era el mismo que hacía siglos atrás, el mismo chico con la ambición de destronar a su padre e iniciar una nueva "hegemonía" en el Olimpo. Podía ver en su rostro que esas ideas de las que le había hablado una vez, sobre descubrirse a los humanos, y castigarlos por haberlos dejado de lado tanto tiempo, ahora volvían a cruzar su mente, y quizás se hacían más vividas. Por un segundo, temió a su padre. Por primera vez en su vida, temió lo que fuese que el haría… solo por un segundo._

_-Circe… fue bueno verte después de tanto tiempo…- Apolo inicio su despedida- ahora me retiraré, tengo asuntos que atender con Artemisa. Recuerda, volveré pronto en busca de lo que te dije. Protégelo hasta mi vuelta… _

_-Sí Apolo…- contestó Circe- envíale mis saludos a Artemisa._

_La divinidad solar, solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de abandonar el salón, dejando a una Circe muy confundida. Pfff ¿Quién querría apoderarse del pergamino? Era una tontería, además, nadie sabía que ella lo guardaba. Definitivamente las ansias de poder habían terminado por enloquecer- si esto era posible- a Apolo._

**Wiii otro fin de semana… otro capítulo. Si las cosas están yendo un poco lentas es porque a mí me gusta así ^^ y creo que la historia se desarrolla bastante bien.**

**¿Qué les parece mi escritura?**

**¿Mi ortografía?**

**¿Mi narración?**

**Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, inquietudes y/o sugerencias mediante un review, pero sin ofender ni nada de eso. **

**Recuerden: Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.**

**LadyG ^^**


End file.
